


如果有一天世界变成了abo(49+50)

by Anonymous



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Episode: e14 (陈情令 | The Untamed), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 。





	如果有一天世界变成了abo(49+50)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bjyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjyx/gifts).

(49)

肖战跟王一博回到了酒店才想起王一博在后台说过的事儿，

而且是在王一博去洗澡之后，他百般无聊趴着玩手机玩到一半才想了起来。

…卧槽，吾命休矣！

之前只经历过一次这种事的肖赞觉得有点不妙。

虽然上一次并没有给他留下什么不好的印象，甚至还挺舒服的。但…是人都会害羞，肖战也不例外。

被人从里到外磨得酥软，一寸寸都被覆着薄茧略有些粗糙的指腹抚过，麻麻得痒。

omega的身体很奇怪，很敏感，被王一博随便一碰都会情动，一情动，后面就自然而然做好了准备。

肖战被刚洗完澡的王一博俯身吻住的时候都还在紧张，明明只是唇贴着唇摩挲，干涩到略略起皮的唇肉毫无间隙地贴紧，轻蹭，被抿住吮吸。

王一博小心翼翼控制着信息素的释放，恰好控制在能让肖战冷静不会太过紧张的量。他耐心确认了一遍信息素无误之后，这才探舌卷起对方上翘的唇珠，以牙尖碾过，含进唇里啵了一口。

“战哥，你别太紧张…你一紧张我就紧张，弄疼你了怎么办。”王一博贴着肖战的脸蹭了蹭，声音压得很低很轻。

肖战耳尖已经红了，他抿着嘴将腿缩了缩，犹豫道：“那我们…不做呗？”

王一博：“……”

王一博：“是你在做梦还是我在做梦？”

肖战委屈地把脑袋低下去了。

王一博安抚一样捧着他脸蛋又轻轻啄了几口，这才慢慢伸手试探着解开肖战浴袍的带子。

肖战身上很热，还泛着些湿意，大抵是洗完了澡没擦干时残留的。王一博小心翼翼贴着他心口浅吻，垂眸感受薄薄皮肤下砰砰的心跳。他顿了顿，唇像右稍稍移动，缓缓碾过胸口一寸寸肌肤，留下炙热又滚烫的痕迹。

然后他探舌覆上了肖战早因为冷空气而微微挺翘的乳尖，湿热的舌苔蜷起，将小小的肉粒裹在唇间轻吮，舌尖抵着奶缝，一点点又一点点舔开。

“嗯……”肖战泪眼朦胧地眯着眼睛，泛粉的足趾微微曲起，揪皱了床单。

好像有细细的电流顺着王一博炽热的舌尖一路攀到他的大脑，舒服到肖战呼吸略略急促，他急切地伸手覆在王一博脸侧，轻轻摁压，似乎在催促让他把那块软肉舔咬到红肿软烂，一点欢爱都承受不起为止。

王一博低低笑了一声，在乳尖处轻轻啾了一口：“乖乖，过会儿再来疼你。”

肖战拧着眉心，脸已经渡上了一层红：“…你别说话了！王一博！”

“在说实话。”王一博弯着眸，肩膀微颤，似乎心情好得不行。下一秒他便伸手将肖战两腿轻轻掰开，指腹揉摁着肖战大腿内侧一处软肉，流连向下。

王一博又垂颔，以鼻尖轻轻碰了下那处鼓起的小帐篷，问道，“哥，要不要我给你口？”

“……啊…？？”肖战迷糊了，觉得自己一定是太害羞了导致大脑无法思考，抖了半天也没“啊”出个所以然来。

王一博见他这样就觉得好笑得不行，当下也不指望肖战能给他个回答了：“不说我就当你要了。”说罢，王一博启齿咬着肖战内裤的边沿，轻轻朝下褪去。

他仰首，吻了吻挺翘的顶端，然后探舌轻轻舐过柱身，任凭肖战猛然急促的惊喘在耳边炸响。

“别…啊、不用…不用的…一博……”肖战终于反应过来了，可为时已晚，性器被又湿又热的舌苔舔舐的感觉舒服得不行，他连大腿肌肉都绷紧了，眼眶通红，动都不敢动。

这样的画面太过淫秽，眼睁睁目睹爱人猩红的舌贴着那东西舔弄品尝的画面…足以让肖战崩溃了。

但是他又该死得觉得舒服，尤其是王一博松开牙关将顶端吮进唇肉间碾过的时候，酥麻一路顺着脊骨，一寸寸卸了他所有力气，软绵绵地任由王一博摆弄。

肖战就连求饶都变得黏黏糊糊起来：“一博…一博、松嘴…啊…、直…直接做就好了……”

王一博对他的要求视而不见，以舌尖抵着顶端铃口轻戳，而后缓缓将近乎半根柱身含进嘴里，重重吮了一口。

肖战顿时失了力气，就连坐着都做不到，靠着床板向下滑了些，却意外让性器挤进了口腔更深处。

“呜……！”肖战觉得自己快疯了，大脑都被这样刺激的感觉搅成了一团浆糊。性器完完全全被对方的湿软黏腻的口腔裹紧，软舌挤压着柱身，唇齿蠕动着将顶端泌出的清液吮去，咽入腹中。

肖战感觉好像身体有哪里变得不对了，但他已经完全没有时间思考了。

王一博将性器含到最深，抵着喉口轻缩喉间软肉。肖战被激得一颤，腰部弓起，唇里溢出一声软糯到极致的呻吟。

他就这么被王一博舔射了。

肖战蜷着身躯，用手把脸捂得紧紧的，死都不让王一博看一眼。

王一博咽下口中浊液，指腹擦拭着唇角，低低一笑：“战哥，别害羞啊，这还什么都没开始呢。”

他俯身在肖战手背上落下一吻。

随即他伸手掰开肖战两瓣饱满绵软的臀肉，露出内里藏着的已经湿得不行的地方。那里早就因情动而流出了一股股水液。方才肖战察觉的不对劲，大抵就是因为他不知道自己后头出水了。

王一博垂眸，笑道：“哇哦，战哥…你湿透了啊。”

肖战崩溃一样低吟一声：“…王一博！你还是闭嘴吧你！”

(50)

那处被水光浸湿的粉嫩肉缝微微张合，似乎是因为肖战过于紧张，偶尔会忽地绞紧，然后再吐出一滴清澈透明的水液，沿着臀肉滑下，沾湿薄薄的床单。

王一博呼吸放得很轻，他不是第一次做这种事了，但肖战一紧张，他也会紧张。上一回肖战发情期迷迷糊糊的，又很大胆主动。但这一回不一样…肖战从一开始就很害臊，现在蜷着腿不挣扎地露出这块地方给他看，就已经是很大的进步了。

那条饱满柔软的小缝曾经也曾吞过他胯下那粗大的物什…也曾被肏得红肿软烂，几乎要合不上。可许久没承过欢的小穴如今又成了粉粉嫩嫩的可爱模样，乖乖等待手指的开扩和性器的入侵。

王一博呼吸一窒，抿着唇咽了口唾液。

随即他又俯身去吻肖战，咬着人下唇轻轻吮吻，湿黏黏又奶呼呼的。他伸手以指腹轻轻抵上肖战后穴，揉开外边已经柔软的褶皱，摁压那处湿热的小嘴。

“嗯…、”肖战低低喘息了声，穴肉微紧，绞住王一博指尖，轻而缓地吮进穴内，然后又被他抵抗地推出些许。

王一博呼吸微急，他将那处湿热彻底揉软揉麻，随即才将那一根修长的手指缓慢送入肖战体内。

第一根手指进来的时候肖战还是很不适应，被异物撑开那处的感觉很微妙…又胀又酸，但却也很舒服。酥酥的电流沿着每一寸神经爬过，让他不停发抖。肖战微微挪了挪臀，被指尖抠弄着的内壁一软，他跟被卸了所有力气一样，哆哆嗦嗦地埋进了王一博怀里。

肉穴早已黏糊糊地湿透了，王一博一碰就会流水，仅仅是被一根手指抽插搅弄也会有令人脸烫的水声。肖战把又头埋在了王一博肩上，唇间压抑着沙哑软糯的呻吟，乖得像只不断被顺毛的小猫。

“宝宝，不会痛的。”王一博蹭了蹭他的脸颊，侧首在肖战耳尖啄吻了两口。插在人湿热肉缝里的指尖微曲，抵着穴肉缓缓刮弄，惹得肖战身躯绷得死紧，只有后头软软的穴肉微微缩着，绞住他做乱的手指。

肖战艰难地开口：“你说不会痛就不会痛啊…？啊…有本事、有本事你在下面试试看……”他眼眶红彤彤的，嘴里还咬牙切齿地吐着威胁人的话语。

——只是他这时候的声音说起话来，无论内容是什么，那腻呼呼的语气，只像是在撒娇的小朋友。

王一博又压着他的唇亲了亲，没有理会肖战张牙舞爪地威胁，反之伸了第二根手指，撑开窄窄的小嘴，将里头嫩红的穴肉都挤压在指间揉摁，勾着湿滑的水液，扯出一条银丝。

“噫…！！”肖战被激得猛地一蹬腿，“错错错了…我错了王老师！我不在上面了…呜、你轻点…轻点……”

王一博笑了，垂首又在他鼻尖啄了一口：“这才乖。”

肖战吸了吸鼻子，努力放松下面因紧张而不断轻缩的软糯小嘴，好让王一博尽快扩张。这样敏感点被对方掌握在手里的感觉太微妙了…还不如早点让这一切过去，让他一觉睡到能看见明天的太阳……

然后他胸口本就被王一博咬得微肿的乳尖又被对方含进了唇里，抿着唇重重一吮，将里头嫩嫩的奶缝都吮得麻痒。肖战没忍住惊喘一声，眼泪争先恐后往外涌，他压着嗓音低低沉吟，左腿被王一博的臂弯压得柔软，挺翘的臀泛着淡粉，沾了些许从穴内挤出的水珠。

王一博略有些粗糙的舌苔沿着他腹部向下舔舐，落在肚脐凹陷处浅浅啵了一口，随即将第三根手指挤入已经彻底软烂和湿透的穴内。

原本颜色相当粉嫩的穴口此时被手指挤压肏弄得微微红肿，像贪婪又欠操的小嘴将心爱的食物不断往里吸一般，一边汨汨流水，一边绞弄缩紧。

肖战觉得腹部烫极了，所有热流都往下涌去。刚刚才高潮过的身子如今分外敏感，王一博每一次抽插都能惹得他沙哑喘息，叫得略带羞赧却又极为情动。

那股被压抑了很久的清甜冰棍味终究还是满满与另外一股奶香混在了一起，毫不掩饰表露自己最真挚的爱意。

他伸手捧住王一博的脸，托到唇畔，嘟着肉乎乎的唇轻轻去吻王一博面颊的每一处。眼睛，鼻子，脸蛋和嘴巴，一个都不落下。

王一博张嘴咬上他唇下那颗痣，满腔喜爱地吮吸舔咬着，眸光柔软至极。

“王一博…王一博…我受不了了……”肖战略带哭腔地冲他撒娇，声音软得一塌糊涂，“崽崽…进来好不好，嗯、…我想、我想你进来。”

“…嗯，但是战战会痛啊。”王一博挑眉，不急不慢地逗他。

肖战迷迷糊糊的，还真就急了：“不痛…！真的…上，上次都进来了…”

王一博轻笑，啾了口他眼角，以唇拭去他眼边的泪珠。肖战的眼睛生的太好看，情动时蒙着水雾，睁大了无辜望着你，心动只要一眼，惊鸿一生足矣。

王一博声音嘶哑：“哥哥想要，就自己放进去。”

肖战仰首探舌小口舔舐他唇角，卷起柔软的唇肉讨好般轻吮，耳尖在王一博话音落下时刹那泛起一片红晕。

“啊…？”他愣了片刻，红晕沿着面颊一路蔓延到了脖颈。肖战又呆呆地傻了一会儿，然后猛地将腿抽出，翻身把脸埋进了枕头里。

王一博还插在他后穴的指尖顺着他的动作狠狠在穴内碾了一圈，霎间似乎摁压到了某一处，肖战这下连叫声都彻底嘶哑了，腰部弓起，大口喘着气掉眼泪，身上白嫩的肌肤都泛起一层薄薄的红。

“嗯…、啊…？啊…”肖战蜷着身子轻轻低吟了一声，“什…什么东西……”

“大概是哥哥太胆小的惩罚？”王一博沉声笑道，手指抵在那处轻轻揉摁两下，又收获了肖战求饶般的嘤咛时，才心满意足将手指抽出，发出黏腻的一声“咕啾”。

随着他手指撤去，被侵犯到红肿不堪的软穴滑出几滴清液，随着穴口微弱的收缩滴落于床单上。

下一瞬无法闭合的肉缝便被粗大肉刃抵开入口，王一博俯身贴着肖战后颈浅吻摩挲，五指张开扣上人小了他一圈的手，紧紧攥住，十指生根。

顶端软肉贴着穴口轻蹭着，刚挤进小部分，肖战便哆哆嗦嗦把自己蜷起来了。

“不是…我说，一博……”肖战脸色有些白，“你原来有这么大的吗？”

“…你是在夸我还是在嫌弃我呢？”王一博垂眸无奈道，他张嘴咬上肖战绵软的耳垂，以牙尖轻抵碾压，“把屁股翘高点，进不去。”

肖战顿时把脑袋埋得更严实了。

王一博无奈起身，托起他臀肉，以指腹轻压掰开后，才挺身将性器重新抵上对方软穴，然后他单手环上肖战的腰将人半抱起，压在床头，腿挤入肖战两腿之间，头垂下靠着肖战肩首道：“做好准备了吗？这个姿势的话，宝宝就别想逃了啊。”

“你搞得好像我说没有你会拔出去一样…啊…、等……！王一博…！”肖战话还没说完，就被身后霎间传来的肿胀和轻微的疼痛激得头皮发麻，仿佛有什么东西要将他身体劈成两半一半，不容拒绝且强硬地，挤进了本只是一条窄小柔软的肉缝里。

王一博咬着牙，额间泌出细密的汗水：“…宝宝，放松点，太紧了……”

肖战哪怕是omega，在非发情期时做也会稍有不同，他会更清晰感受到被插入的不适，纵使有alpha的信息素作为安抚，也会紧张到难以放松。

肖战觉得自己牙齿都在打颤：“…不、不行的…痛，崽崽…痛……”

“乖…别怕。”王一博轻轻吻着他后颈那一处腺体，舔咬吮吸，发出湿黏腻乎的水声，手指摁在肖战臀上揉着，似是在安抚。

肖战这才是第二次，距离上一次做已经过去了很长一段时间，大抵是身体又恢复到了不适应的状态，所以才会这么难被肏开，需要一寸寸慢慢把他揉出水，揉到连脊骨都酥软，失去所有抵抗力才好。

王一博半阖眼眸，下身稍稍用力，又挺进了些许，沿着记忆里的位置，碾过湿软穴壁上某一处软肉，原本还紧绷着的肖战霎间发出一声嘶哑的低吟，弓着身子缩进了王一博怀里。

后头几乎是刹那便涌出了一股湿乎乎的淫液，穴肉一翕一缩地绞紧，炙热地包裹住闯入内的粗大物什，任凭柱身将穴口褶皱撑得平滑，肏得红肿。

王一博又挺了挺腰身，终于将整根性器狠狠顶进了最深处。

“呜……”肖战已经发不出声音了，他的视线都被眼泪糊得模糊，手被王一博扣着，手指死死蜷起，指甲在对方手掌心留下一道道不算重的掐痕。

后头那处地方被粗而长的物什填得满满当当，就连上边暴涨跳动的青筋都能清晰感觉到，绵软的穴肉就这么含着茎身轻吮，发出黏糊糊的水声。

王一博舒服的低沉喟叹就在耳畔，就连吐息都是炙热的，烫得肖战大脑一团浆糊，几乎失去思考功能。

他待肖战缓了片刻，便开始小幅度抽送肉刃，退出小半再一寸寸推入，用力肏至最深处，顶的肖战猛然一颤，舒服地低声啜泣起来。

肖战小王一博一圈的手被宽厚的手掌紧紧裹着，被托起，被王一博虔诚亲吻指尖。他都不怀疑自己全身都红得可怕…他太喜欢王一博这样了。

“…战哥。”王一博在他耳边低声喊他，声音里尽是隐忍的欲望，“我真的…真的好爱你。”

肖战一边承受着身下开始加快的肏弄，穴口被磨得酥麻无比，里头的软肉也被操得软烂，一边又哭着呻吟，话语都支离破碎：“…我、啊…慢点、…我，我也是……呜…”

他足趾蜷曲，小腿绷紧，哭得眼眶红肿，却无法停止身后人愈发大胆的操弄。王一博顶得很深，快顶到他胃里一般，但同时又很舒服很舒服，那种快感胜过所有的一切，让肖战大脑一片空白。

“肏得狠了的话，宝宝会不会怀孕？…怀上我的孩子？”王一博在肖战耳后浅浅吻了几口，空着的手抚上肖战腹部，那处被他肏得微微凸起。一想到肖战如今真的和他组成了一个家庭，王一博就发自内心喜悦，这种喜悦毫不掩饰地在此时迸发，打得肖战措手不及。

omega的身体一被操就会湿得很快，原本连进入都很难的肉穴如今已经彻底被操开，层层叠叠的穴肉裹着淫液吮吸肏进内的性器，仿佛要让性器肏得更深，把肖战肏得死去活来最好。

肖战因快感而哭得上气不接下气，却还是不忘回应王一博的话：“你…你想得美、好不好…！嗯呜……上升期不可以怀孕…、你，…你轻点…啊…！”肖战被王一博抵着生殖腔口那重重一顶顶得差点失声，“不行…不许进去、不可以进那里……”

“哥…战哥。”王一博靠在他耳畔咬牙低喘着，含上他耳尖轻轻吮吸，“我爱你，我爱你……世界上不会有人比我更爱你了，你知不知道…”

他好像快疯了，不知道是alpha的天性还是内心的贪婪，强烈的占有欲几乎要将他吞噬，怀里啜泣着被他肏得不停流水的omega被他紧紧圈住，牙尖抵着腺体厮磨，迷恋那一处清甜的香味。

21岁喜欢的人，要坚持到81岁…不，甚至更久，坚持到下辈子，哪怕不记得了，也要拼尽全力来找他。

王一博不知道自己究竟多爱肖战，

但这辈子就是他了，就只会是他了。

他垂首去寻肖战的唇，他爱的人也正好回头吻他，双唇纠缠间，肖战下身早已被肏得一片狼藉。水液被过快的抽送打成白沫，挤出不堪重负的软穴。肖战连腿都软了个彻底，整个人坐在王一博胯间给他操，穴肉黏黏糊糊绞紧，将性器吮得更深，描绘上面突突直跳的青筋。

王一博次次顶弄都可以碾上肖战体内最敏感那一处，仿佛要讲那块软肉磨烂，柔软的顶端铃口轻蹭着，退开，然后又狠狠撞上去。

肖战唇齿大张，急促地喘着气，身子不住地颤抖，大概是王一博又某次狠狠撞上生殖腔入口时，那种酸麻至极的舒爽彻底把他大脑炸得无法思考——当他回过神来，他已经高潮了，前头射得一塌糊涂，弄脏了床单和他腹部快速起伏的肌肤。

但肖战已经无心去管了，刚到高潮的身子极其敏感，王一博下一次肏进来的时候，穴肉绞得很紧，紧得王一博呼吸一窒，顶在最深处射了出来。

肖战只察觉到一股滚烫浇灌且灌满了整个肠道，敏感脆弱的穴壁触碰到那股温度便不住收缩。王一博抱紧了他，将他圈在怀里，性器埋在里头，没有拔出去的意思。

王一博声音沙哑至极：“肖战，看看我。”

肖战泪眼朦胧地回头去看他。

他爱的少年满心满眼都是毫不掩饰的喜欢，纵然满头大汗，耳尖红得不行，但眼神还是那么清澈，一望即可见底。

王一博道：“我喜欢你，也爱你，这辈子不是你就不行了。”

肖战侧着身，轻轻吻上他柔软的鼻尖，声音软糯：“…我也一样，一博…你特别好，特别特别好。”

你是我生命里的意外。

意外的相遇，

意外地厮守，

意外地喜欢。

他们有幸在年少时遇见了最惊艳的人，于是此时是他，余生都是他。

心动是命中注定，不需要理由。


End file.
